


What Lengths?

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh worries about Horatio</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lengths?

For more nights than Calleigh wanted to count she'd held Horatio while he talked about Ron Saris and his involvement in Julia and Kyle's life. If she were a jealous person she would be jealous of Julia and the attention Horatio paid to her, but she wasn't. How could she be when Horatio came home to her every night?

Ron Saris was another matter. Calleigh knew Horatio would eventually find a way around all the road blocks Saris put in his way and succeed in putting him away. Calleigh just worried about what lengths Horatio would go to put the man who'd become his nemesis away. Horatio already walked a fine line and she wasn't sure how far over the line he'd go to get Saris out of Kyle's life and that worried her more than anything else.


End file.
